Oculto en mí
by MizarCullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si después de siglos te reencontraras con el amor de tu existencia? ¿Lucharías por hacerle recordar el tiempo olvidado? James guarda un secreto que lo ha atormentado por años y al toparse con Bella en el claro todo cambia en un segundo. ¿Conseguirá que Bella recuerde su pasado? Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de S. Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia es mía. Contiene escena de sexo, de ahí su clasificación. Gracias por leer y espero que les guste. Disfruten y ya me dicen que tal. Dedicados a todos vosotros.**

_**Oculto en mí**_

No puede ser posible. Esto que estaba ocurriendo no es verdad, es solo un producto de mi imaginación. Mi mente me juega una mala pasada, trata de reírse de mí. Es prácticamente imposible que el amor de mi vida humana se encuentre frente a mí en estos momentos. ¿Cómo es posible que mi querida Dalla se halle en compañía de siete vampiros? ¿Cómo es posible que ella se encuentre en esta época? No puede ser, no tiene sentido. Los dioses no pueden ser tan crueles… ¿O sí?

Toda la existencia que he llevado hasta este justo momento ha sido una sombra de lo que un día fui. Mi dulce Dalla no estaría orgullosa del monstruo en el que me he convertido. La horrorizaría con sólo relatarle todo lo que he estado haciendo durante los cien últimos años sin tener en cuenta todos los siglos que he vivido antes ya que eso simplemente la destrozaría… Soy un animal, una bestia que perdió su alma el día en que le arrebataron la vida de su mujer de sus brazos, un burdo despojo de los designios de los dioses.

Algunos dirían que soy un afortunado por haber recibido el don de la inmortalidad pero desde el primer día en que me fue otorgada se convirtió en una maldición; mis recuerdos de mi vida humana se reviven una y otra vez en mi mente, convirtiéndome en un preso de la soledad y el dolor.

La ira invade mi cuerpo ante la imagen de ese estúpido niño envolviendo los brazos en mi compañera, porque sí, Dalla es mi alma gemela por la eternidad; estuve seguro de ello cuando era humano y ahora lo estoy aún más debido a que mis instintos vampíricos me lo corroboran. El ansia de sentir su piel bajo mis manos, el deseo de tener su olor impregnado en mi piel, el anhelo de conocer todo de ella incluso sus más oscuros deseos…

No puedo evitar sentir celos de ese crio, él por lo que veo a primera vista es la pareja de mi Dalla, algo que es completamente injusto para ella. Ese niño bonito estuvo hace tres días tirándose a Victoria en el bosque cuando él estaba de caza vegetariana… Incluso irá de joven refinado y decoroso que nunca ha tocado a una mujer… Imbécil, en mi mente queda grabada la imagen de la manera brutal en que tomó a Victoria; mi querida amiga aún no ha conseguido recuperarse del todo y eso que los vampiros somos muy fuertes y podemos reponernos muy rápido de cualquier daño físico ya que el emocional va en un camino totalmente opuesto.

Sé por Victoria que el estúpido niñato posee la habilidad de leer la mente pero lo que él no sabe es que yo poseo también esa facultad gracias a un capricho de la diosa vanir Freyja.

Debo ser listo y precavido para que el despeinado ese no descubra mis planes de traer de nuevo a mi Dalla conmigo. Prefiero que piense que deseo drenarla y sentir el placer de la caza y la persecución a que descubra mis verdaderos propósitos. No deseo que el estúpido crío se haga eco de mis verdaderos sentimientos. En su mente solo puedo leer que tiene un cariño especial a mi chica pero no mucho más; el insulso ese solamente desea comprobar cuan fuerte es su capacidad de control frente al delicioso aroma que desprende la sangre de mi mujer.

Mi Dalla me mira con desconfianza y con algo de temor, trata de que su cara refleje serenidad y tranquilidad pero es imposible que me engañe; conozco todas sus facciones perfectamente y además, a ella nunca se le dio bien mentir. Aún sigue siendo igual de adorable que en aquellos años cuando vivíamos en la aldea y nuestro hogar era una simple cabaña.

_-¿Me querrás por siempre Batair?_

_-¿De verdad me preguntas eso pequeña Dalla?_

_-Soy una mujer, todas tenemos el derecho de hacer esa pregunta a su hombre._

_-Me encanta cuando dices que soy tuyo. Y mi hermosa Dalla, yo siempre te amaré._

Ese recuerdo es uno de los más hermosos que guardo en mi corazón. Tenía a mi Dalla arropada junto a mí, envueltos por las pieles mientras el fuego de la chimenea otorgaba calor a nuestro humilde hogar. La vida por aquel entonces era tan sencilla, no como esta época donde carecen de importancia los pequeños detalles que la vida regala.

Es hora de actuar.

Es momento de pasar a la acción.

oOo

_Academia de ballet._

El plan iba a la perfección. Había conseguido que Dalla huyera de ese pequeño pueblo, además había logrado separarla del enclenque que decía llamarse su novio. Un pequeño gruñido escapó de mi garganta ante el simple pensamiento de mi mujer con otro hombre o, en este caso, vampiro. No podía pensar en ella con nadie más, solo conmigo. Ella es mía, en su alma lleva mi nombre escrito y si es preciso que luche contra cualquier imprevisto para hacérselo recordar, no cabe duda de que lo haré. Conseguiré que mi compañera se acuerde de nuestra vida pasada; su lugar está junto a mí.

Sé perfectamente que en estos momentos me odia por haberla separado de su padre, de los vampiros esos que considera su familia y por tener retenida a su madre. Claro que esto último es completamente mentira. Solo es un señuelo para atraerla hasta mí y poder por fin decirle todo lo que deseo. Al principio no querrá escucharme, lo sé, pero es preciso que lo haga. En sus manos va a estar salvar mi alma de la oscura y vacía existencia que he llevado.

El salón de ballet donde le he pedido que venga es el mejor lugar para nuestro reencuentro. Sé que sólo voy a tener unos pocos minutos antes de que el resto de vampiros vengan en su rescate; así que cuando Dalla llegue, la tomaré y me la llevaré conmigo a algún lugar que se me ocurra en el mismo instante. No deseo que la pequeña vampira tenga alguna visión del lugar… Claro que también podría bloquear sus poderes. No es mala opción.

La puerta de la academia se cierra de golpe y el delicioso olor de mi compañera llena el lugar. Yo la espero sentado tranquilamente en el banco del piano con mis antebrazos apoyados en mis rodillas. En cuanto entra al salón nuestras miradas se cruzan y ambos nos quedamos sin aliento. Mi Dalla en una postura recta y en tensión, me observa esperando mi próximo movimiento, el cual supongo según ella sería el lanzarme a su yugular para beber su sangre. Que equivocada está.

-Gracias por venir.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?

-Tu madre está a salvo con su marido en alguna ciudad donde se disputa la liga de béisbol.- Un suspiro de alivio escapó de su dulce boca provocando que mi mirada se quedase absorta en sus hermosos labios.

-¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? ¿Tanto deseas mi sangre? Solo soy una simple humana.

Odio que tenga esa absurda idea de ella misma. Para nada es una simple humana. Ella no es algo común, ella es lo más especial que puede haber en el mundo. Ella lo es todo.

-Siento decirte que discrepo contigo en ese aspecto.

-¿Por qué yo?

-¿Cómo no ibas a ser tú? Te he estado buscando durante siglos y por fin te he encontrado. No voy a renunciar a ti.

-¿Buscándome? ¿A mí? ¿Qué razones tienes tú para ello?- Mi Dalla me preguntó con evidente sorpresa, pero una emoción oculta se hallaba debajo de ese tono asombrado: valentía. Esta mujer frente a mí demostraba una entereza digna de admirar. Ella no se amilanaba a pesar de estar en una habitación junto a un vampiro que "supuestamente" ansiaba drenarla.

-Deseo contártelo todo, pero es momento de irnos. Necesito llevarte a un lugar seguro y tranquilo para poder conversar.

-Yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo.

-Lo siento, pero no tienes opción.

_Maldito vampiro. No quiero ir con él. Pero ¿por qué en el fondo de mí deseo saber el porqué de buscarme? _

-Llevas toda la razón en lo de maldito y en lo de vampiro. Pero yo que tú, escuchaba a tus instintos.

-¿Cómo…

-¿Sabía lo que estabas pensando? Fácil. Las almas gemelas pueden leerse la mente entre ellos.

-¿Almas gemelas? ¿Tú y yo? Pero, pero…

-Ven conmigo y lo sabrás todo, _Mineadh (__**NT**__: cariño).-_Los ojos de mi mujer se agrandaron de golpe ante el apelativo cariñoso con que la llamé.

_No puede ser, ¿me acaba de llamar cariño? ¿Y cómo es que sé el significado de esa palabra? ¿Y cómo es que su voz cuando ha hablado esa lengua me suena familiar? No, no, no. Me estoy volviendo loca. Son imaginaciones tuyas Bella._

-Bella… Un nombre muy apropiado para ti, _mo dolag_ (**NT**: mi muñeca). El porqué reconoces esa lengua es fácil, tú la hablabas en tu otra vida.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué me hablas?

-Lo siento, pero es hora de irnos. Luego responderé todas tus preguntas _Carbaidh (__**NT**__: caramelo)._

Me levanté del asiento y comencé a caminar hacia Bella. La postura en la que ella se encontraba era completamente defensiva, como una presa cuando se encuentra atrapada por su depredador. No es necesario decir cuál era mi papel. Dalla retrocedió un paso cuando la distancia que nos separaba era apenas de dos metros.

-No te acerques a mí.

-Es preciso que lo haga, mineadh. No voy a hacerte daño, te lo prometo.

Terminé de acercarme a ella y tomé sus manos, que había alzado de manera protectora, entre las mías. Una fuerte electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi corazón, el cual realizó un único latido en mi silencioso pecho. La sensación fue increíble, es imposible de explicar. Sentir latir mi corazón aunque solo fuese un segundo después de cientos de años solo hacia corroborar que mi Dalla (o mi Bella) era mi verdadera compañera. El primer contacto entre nosotros por lo que puedo percibir también ha tenido efecto en ella; sus pupilas se han dilatado, sus mejillas se han sonrosado y su lengua ha lamido sus labios de forma inconsciente. Sí, sin lugar a dudas, Bella había notado el cambio.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-La reacción que sienten dos almas destinadas cuando se encuentran. ¿Ves ahora el por qué tengo que llevarte conmigo? No deseo llevarte por la fuerza pero ten por seguro que no me iré sin ti.

Antes de que tuviese tiempo de replicarme, acerqué mi cara a su bello rostro y entrelacé nuestras miradas; me introduje en su cabeza y con un pequeño empujón mental la induje a un sueño profundo. No deseaba hacerle ningún daño y tener la habilidad de controlar las mentes a mi favor es una muy buena ventaja en estos momentos para llevar conmigo a mi compañera.

Tomé en mis brazos a Dalla y el calor de su menudo cuerpo confortó al mío de una manera deliciosa. Me dirigí hacia al coche que había aparcado en la salida trasera del estudio de ballet y una vez que la acomodé en la parte trasera tomé rumbo hacia el aeropuerto donde mi pequeña avioneta nos esperaba para llevarnos al lugar que tenía en mente.

De momento las cosas estaban saliendo bien.

oOo

_Habitación de hote_l,_ Phoenix._

Alice se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación de manera desesperada. No podía ver nada, Bella había desaparecido de sus visiones así sin más. ¿Cómo era eso posible? No había ningún rastro de ella por ningún lado. Era como si se hubiera desvanecido. De pronto, una sensación de tranquilidad invadió a Alice, sabiendo que su querido esposo había tenido algo que ver en ello.

-Cálmate amor, no es bueno que estés tan agitada.

-Lo sé Jass, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¡Bella no está!

-En el fondo sabes que es lo mejor.- De repente Alice paró en seco su caminar y se giró hacia el vampiro que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No piensas acaso en su seguridad?

-Por supuesto que lo hago. Pero debes aceptar de una vez tus visiones.

-No puedo, Jasper, no. ¿Cómo voy a aceptar que el verdadero amor con el que Bella compartiría la eternidad es un vampiro que no es Edward? No entiendo el porqué no pude verle el rostro hasta que ese tal James apareció. Es él Jass, ese es el amor verdadero de Bella.

-¿Y por qué arrebatarle a ella esa oportunidad de ser feliz?

-¡Porque ella y Edward se aman!

-No, no lo hacen.-Respondió Jasper dando un suspiro. Levantó su mano para invitar a su esposa a acompañarlo en el sofá.-Alice, todo lo que voy a contarte ahora es absolutamente verdad; sabes que mi don es imposible de engañar. Edward no la ama de verdad. Para él, Bella no es más que un experimento para comprobar cuan fuerte es su autocontrol. Nada más.

-Pero eso es… ¡Inaudito!

-Sí. Además, la otra noche cuando Edward regresó de cazar olía íntimamente a vampira.

-¡No es posible eso que estás diciendo!

-Te lo juro Alice, él ha engañado a Bella. Por eso, he decidido no ayudarle en su búsqueda. Entre lo que yo sabía y lo que me has contado de tus visiones el tiempo de Edward con Bella ha llegado a su fin. Solo deseo que Bella llegue a ser verdaderamente feliz.

-Y lo será Jasper. Lo será.

oOo

_En algún lugar de Canadá._

La cabaña rural en la que nos encontrábamos era perfecta Estábamos completamente aislados, solo era posible acceder a esta zona del bosque a pie y la mayoría de los curiosos terminaban perdiéndose en la espesura de la vegetación. El viaje en avioneta no tuvo ninguna complicación y en cuanto hube aterrizado, tomé en brazos a Bella y corrí a velocidad vampírica hasta nuestro nuevo hogar. Porque sí, este sería el lugar donde todo comenzaría de nuevo entre nosotros.

Me encontraba sentado en el sofá del salón esperando a que mi mujer se despertara. No creo que faltase mucho para ello ya que el sonido de las sábanas removiéndose sobre su cuerpo me daba una ligera pista. Al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando paso a la visión más deslumbrante: mi Dalla recién levantada con todo su cabello revuelto, su ropa movida y sus ojos achicados por la incomodidad de la luz. Era hermosa, muy hermosa.

-Hola _mineadh._

-¡Tu sanguijuela rubia! ¿Se puede saber dónde me has traido? ¿Y con qué derecho lo has hecho?- Si ya estaba hermosa, enfadada lo es aún más. Dioses, que carácter tiene mi mujer, en estos momentos le quitaría esos vaqueros y ese jersey que lleva y la haría mía sobre la alfombra.

-Veo que te has levantado con muy buen humor. ¿Deseas algo de comer? Puedo prepararte lo que quieras.

-¿Es que eres sordo? ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Déjame ir!

-Lo siento, pero eso no es una opción posible.

-¡Gilipollas!

Bella se giró sobre sus pies en un intento de volver a entrar en la habitación pero como era en su anterior vida, por lo visto ahora también, la patosidad hizo acto de presencia y tropezó. En un ágil movimiento, la cogí en mis brazos y la llevé al sofá, donde me senté a su lado tomando sus manos entre las mías para evitar que se alejara.

-¡Suéltame!

-No. Tenemos que hablar.

-No pienso hablar más contigo, me voy a ir con o sin tu ayuda así que suéltame.

La paciencia se me estaba agotando, entiendo que esté alterada pero le prometí que no iba a hacerle daño y no suelo romper mi palabra.

-Por favor, Bella cálmate. No pienso hacerte daño; solo quiero hablar contigo sobre ciertos temas que nos incumben a los dos.

La obstinación en su mirada era palpable, sé que no desea escucharme pero es preciso que lo haga; de ello depende nuestro futuro. Tengo que conseguir que entre en razón, que comprenda todo lo que ocurrió y lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora entre nosotros. Ella es mía.

-¿Me prometes que si te escucho luego me dejarás libre?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo prometerte eso. Después de siglos te he encontrado y no quiero que te alejes de mí. No me odies, por favor.- Sé que sonaba patético pero estoy desesperado por mantenerla a mi lado, ella es la razón por la cual he seguido adelante en esta vida de soledad.

La veo suspirar y sus ojos se cierran fuertemente como tratando de borrar de su mente todo lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor. No pienso tolerarlo. No voy a dejar que me ignore.

-Mineadh, abre esos hermosos ojos para mí. No me niegues tu mirada, por favor.- Sus ojos se abren de golpe mostrando sorpresa, su cuerpo se gira levemente hacia mí y yo aprieto suavemente sus manos entre las mías. La confusión gobierna su bello rostro y sé que la curiosidad la está venciendo.

-¿Cómo es que sé el significado de esa palabra? Yo nunca he estudiado ni leído nada gaélico como para entender cuando alguien lo habla. ¿Cómo es posible?

-Sé que lo que voy a contarte te parecerá una locura y quizás me tomes por un desquiciado pero lo que diga es la pura verdad, carbaidh. Para que lo entiendas todo deberé comenzar por el principio, ¿me lo permites cariño?

Por parte de mi Bella recibí solo un asentimiento de su cabeza y sus hermosos ojos fijos en mí. Me pasaría horas contemplándola, sin lugar a dudas nunca me cansaría de observarla. Es todo un gozo.

-Hace cientos de años, yo vivía en una pequeña aldea celta. La vida por aquel entonces era sencilla. Todos nos ayudábamos en las épocas difíciles y mi deber era proteger el poblado. Yo era un guerrero, un luchador experimentado; de los más fuertes. Mi padre era el druidh y mi madre se encargaba del hogar. Un día por la mañana cuando me dirigía a visitar a mis padres para darles unas piezas de animales que había cazado el día anterior, me encontré con la hija del sanador de la aldea. Ella había ido a visitar a mi madre para darle un poco de guiso; era la muchacha más hermosa que en mi vida había visto. Era pequeña en comparación conmigo, delgada, pelo castaño largo y con reflejos rojizos; unos hermosos ojos marrón chocolate… Ninguna mujer de la aldea podía compararse con ella. Se llamaba Dalla y era varios años más joven que yo. Desde ese encuentro en la puerta del hogar de mis padres decidí que sería mía y comencé a cortejarla para que me aceptara en matrimonio. Fui afortunado, ya que ella también se había enamorado de mí. Nos casamos y creamos un hogar en mi casa, todo lo mío era de ella y lo suyo era mío; era feliz y sabía que ella también lo era. Pero toda la felicidad se terminó el día en que nuestro poblado fue atacado por una aldea vecina que deseaba hacerse dueña de nuestras tierras de cultivo. Estalló la guerra y mi deber como guerrero era luchar y proteger a los míos.

Me quedé callado observando la alfombra que cubría el suelo de madera, mi mente me traía de vuelta esos desagradables recuerdos y me resultaban dolorosos. Se han convertido en mi peor pesadilla, la cual me persigue a todos los lados que vaya. La tristeza y el dolor se ciernen sobre mí cuando las desgarradoras imágenes invaden mi calma.

-James, ¿qué más pasó? ¿Qué ocurrió contigo y con Dalla?- Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco; mi mujer había pronunciado por primera vez mi nombre y ello me provocaba una emoción desmesurada. Al mirar sus ojos no encontraba miedo, solo curiosidad. Ella es demasiado hermosa.

-Mi pueblo perdió, murió mucha gente y entre ellas estaba mi amor. Mi Dalla murió en mis brazos desangrada por una herida de hacha.

Bella comenzó a llorar y apretó mis manos con las suyas dándome calor y apoyo. Su mirada mostraba tristeza y compasión por mi historia algo que no quería ver. Todo lo que acababa de narrar era pasado y no pensaba aferrarme a ello nunca más. Ahora, mi mujer estaba en carne y hueso frente a mí e iba a aprovechar la oportunidad que los dioses me ofrecían.

-Lo siento mucho James, de verdad. Es muy triste lo que acabas de contarme, siento que perdieras a tu mujer a manos de tus enemigos. No fue justo.

-Gracias Bella, pero eso ya pasó. No te lamentes por ello. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta Bella, ¿por qué crees que te he traído conmigo?

Mi Dalla se quedó unos momentos sopesando su respuesta hasta que volvió a dirigir su mirada a mi rostro- Al principio pensé que era porque deseabas mi sangre, luego creí que era por el morbo de la persecución y la caza y sinceramente ahora no sé cuál puede ser tu motivo.

-Lo que voy a decirte te parecerá una locura pero no lo es. Existen casos excepcionales en los cuales los dioses deciden dar una segunda oportunidad a las almas de las personas. Y este fue el caso de mi Dalla. Ella ha podido volver a vivir pero en otra época y otra vida completamente distintas. Y tú, Bella, eres Dalla.

Ya lo había dicho. La bomba acababa de salir de mis labios y había dejado completamente en shock a Bella. Ella me miraba sorprendida y con la piel más pálida aún si era posible. Sabía que se pondría nerviosa y que no me creería pero debía convencerla, era necesario.

-No puede ser. No, no, no. Tú me has confundido James. Esto que estás diciendo no puede ser verdad. ¿Cómo voy a ser yo Dalla? Si lo fuera, una parte de mí se acordaría. Seguro que sí. No, no, no. Yo, esto James es es…

-Bella calmate, no te pongas nerviosa.

-¿Qué me calme? ¿Cómo quieres que esté calmada con lo que me acabas de decir? Según tú, ¡soy la reencarnación de tu esposa!

-Lo eres Bella, tú fuiste Dalla en tu anterior vida. Es por eso que entiendes cuando te hablo gaélico, es por eso que has tenido sueños de vikingos durante toda tu vida pensando que eran eso, solo sueños; pero no lo eran. Eran recuerdos, imágenes de tu pasado. Una parte de ti siempre ha deseado que lo recuerdes y por eso nunca los borró de tu alma. Tú fuiste, eres y serás mi compañera por siempre sin importar en que época vivamos. Los dioses me prometieron que tras tomar esta existencia me reencontraría con mi alma gemela y esa eres tú.

-¡Mientes!

Mi Dalla se levantó de golpe del sofá y salió huyendo hacia la habitación, cerró de un portazo y se arrojó a la cama. Yo podía oír y oler su llanto y eso me desgarraba el alma. No quería hacerla sufrir, yo solo deseaba que ella me entendiera.

Las horas pasaron, la oscuridad se había adueñado del cielo y yo a cada minuto que pasaba me angustiaba más. Bella no hacía ningún movimiento, solo podía escuchar su acompasada respiración y percibir imágenes de lo que estaba soñando. Anhelaba ir y tumbarme junto a ella, poder abrazarla y reconfortarla pero sé que sólo me aborrecería más. Decidí centrarme en sus sueños, así no me atormentaría con mis lúgubres pensamientos. Por lo que podía captar, ella estaba soñando con una ladera llena de flores silvestres donde cerca había un arroyo, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo y para sorpresa de mí, ella se encontraba tumbaba junto a mí. ¡Era un recuerdo de nuestra vida anterior!

_-Batair, ¿crees que podríamos plantar algunas de estas flores en casa? Son muy hermosas._

_-No tanto como tú, carbaidh. Podrás plantar tantas como desees si eso te hace feliz._

_-Me consientes demasiado, amor._

_-Y te amo demasiado, mo dolag._

_-Besame._

_-Lo que mi dama desee._

Un recuerdo demasiado bello como para haberlo olvidado. Mi Dalla amaba ese campo de flores y cada vez que podíamos escaparnos íbamos a pasar la tarde juntos a nuestros lugar secreto. Mi amor no puede haberse olvidado de mí, no puede ser que haya olvidado todos esos hermosos momentos. No lo puedo aceptar. Bella se despertó de golpe y se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto. En cuanto la abrió se lanzó hacia mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y escondiendo su rostro en mi garganta. Yo solo pude rodear su pequeña cintura con mis brazos y cargarla hasta el sofá para sentarla encima de mí y poder consolarla como se merecía.

-Ya pasó cariño, no sufras. Por favor no llores más, tus hermosos ojos son más bonitos sin lágrimas. Ya amor, mírame.- tomé su cara entre mis manos y con los pulgares le limpié sus lágrimas; odiaba verla llorar. Me partía el corazón.

-Batair, eres tú. No son sueños. Eres tú, eres real. Me encontraste al fin. No mentías, todo era cierto. Mis sueños me hacían recordarte. Perdóname por haberte olvidado, no era mi intención. Perdóname por favor.- Mi mujer volvió a llorar por pensar en mi dolor, era tan linda. No quiero que llore, lo odio. Ella se merece reír y ser feliz. Y en mi mano estaba conseguirlo.

-Vamos _mo chailin (__**NT**__: mi dama), _no llores. No quiero verte triste.

Levanté su rostro un poco más y la hice mirarme a los ojos, los suyos siempre han sido los más hermosos que he visto en toda mi existencia, rostro en forma de corazón, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, las pecas casi invisibles en su pequeña nariz, sus carnosos labios rojos que me invitaban a tomarlos con los míos… La tentación fue demasiado grande y no pude resistirme. Baje mi rostro al suyo y acaricié levemente sus labios con los míos, un suspiro emergió de la boca de mi mujer llenándome de la vida que un día perdí con su muerte. Decidí que deseaba probar su sabor profundamente así tomé sus labios con los míos y saqueé su boca. Nuestro primer beso reflejaba el reencuentro de nuestras almas, el deseo de nuestros cuerpos por volver a ser uno, la necesidad de revivir y recrear al mismo tiempo una historia conjunta. La amo, siempre la amé y lo seguiré haciendo porque al fin la encontré y no dejaré que nadie la aparte de mí.

Mi lengua rozó la suya y la garganta de mi mujer emitió un leve gemido que encendió mi deseo más aún si cabe. Nuestras bocas se devoraban con pasión y deseo, ninguno sentía la necesidad de tomar aire, solo queríamos disfrutar del otro. Saqueé su boca con dedicación y pericia, tenía hambre de ella, solo de ella y nadie más. Mi mujer se separó para mirarme a los ojos mientras sus manos acariciaban mi pelo rubio y mi nuca. Ella era muy dulce.

-_Mo Batair_, ámame esta noche y siempre.

-Siempre mi Bella, siempre.

Tomé en mis brazos a mi mujer y la llevé a la alfombra colocada en frente de la chimenea; era el lugar perfecto para disfrutar del cuerpo de mi compañera sin que ella pasara frío por la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Nos coloqué de rodillas a ambos sobre la alfombra de tonalidades azules mientras seguía devorando la suculenta boca de mi Bella. Mis manos no podían estarse quietas ningún momento sobre su cuerpo, lo acariciaban sobre su ropa la cual cada vez era más molesta. Ansiaba sentir el tacto de su piel sin ningún obstáculo, así que tomé el borde de su jersey para subirlo lentamente por su delicada figura. Mi Bella dejó de acariciar mi cabello para levantar los brazos sobre su cabeza y permitir deshacerme de la fastidiosa prenda.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron mientras mis manos agarraban su cintura y las suyas desabotonaban mi camisa negra. De forma tortuosamente lenta. Una vez que consiguió quitar todos los botones, sus pequeñas manos trazaron formas sin sentido sobre mi frío y amplio pecho. Una de sus uñas chocó contra mi pezón izquierdo provocando en mí un pequeño gemido de placer. Dalla se sorprendió ante la respuesta de mi cuerpo y volvió a repetir su caricia en el otro pezón causando otra oleada de placer que fue a parar directamente a mi duro miembro. No pude soportarlo y me lancé de nuevo al ataque de sus labios. El beso era cada vez más incendiario y nos hacía acercarnos más a cruda necesidad de fundirnos. Mis manos tuvieron el placer de degustar la suavidad de la piel de su estómago y espalda, descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al botón de sus vaqueros, el cual desabroché y bajé la cremallera. Tras ello, tomé por la cintura a mi mujer y la bajé para colocar su espalda en la mullida alfombra, mis manos descendieron hasta sus caderas y me llevé los molestos vaqueros, deshaciéndome también de sus calcetines cuando llegué a sus pies.

La visión que tenía ante mí me dejaba sin aliento: mi compañera vistiendo solo un conjunto lila de sujetador y braguitas que escondían los tesoros más decadentes. Las llamas dibujaban pequeñas sombras sobre su piel, mostrando un ligero brillo sobre ella, tentando a mis sentidos.

-James llevas mucha ropa encima. Quítala.

-Lo que desees _carbaidh._

Me levanté y en un rápido movimiento me deshice de mi camisa y pantalones. Decidí quedarme con los calzoncillos negros ajustados para no asustarla. Soy un hombre alto y con la espalda ancha, tengo un cuerpo bien formado sin un ápice de grasa y con músculos en los lugares adecuados. Quizás sea un exhibicionista por tener el deseo de que mi mujer se deleite con mi cuerpo, pero no me importa. Quiero que me desee tanto como yo la deseo a ella. Su mirada recorre con interés mi cuerpo desde mi rostro hasta mi ingle; donde toma una respiración profunda al percatarse de mi estado de excitación. Soy grande y no quiero que se asuste ni piense en que no vamos a encajar, porque es absolutamente mentira. Su cuerpo y mi cuerpo están creados para amoldarse perfectamente el uno al otro.

-¿Me deseas mi Bella?

-Sí James, ven aquí por favor.

Me tumbo sobre ella al mismo tiempo que apoyo mi peso sobre mis antebrazos, no deseo aplastarla con mi peso. Sus manos acarician mis hombros y mi pecho mientras sus lindos dientes blancos muerden suavemente su labio inferior. No puedo resistirme, es demasiada tentación verla haciendo ese gesto y no querer ser yo el que la muerda. Devoro su boca con devoción, intentando plasmar todo el amor que siento por ella. Mis manos van detrás de su espalda y desabrocho con pericia el broche de su sujetador. Mi nena lo hace desaparecer de su cuerpo en un dulce movimiento dejando a mi vista sus hermosos pechos. Son perfectos, ni grandes ni pequeños, dos apetitosas montañas terminadas con unos pezones rosas que apuntan hacia a mí; tentándome a que los deguste y es lo que pienso hacer. Mi boca toma su pecho derecho mientras mi mano se dedica a masajear el otro seno. ¡Joder! El sabor de su piel es lo mejor que se ha podido crear. Mi lengua traza pequeños círculos sobre su areola para que luego mis dientes muerdan suavemente su pezón. Mi mujer gime sonoramente y agarra más fuerte mi cabello intentando acercar mi cara más a su pecho. Mi miembro se sacude en el interior de mi bóxer en una ligera protesta de dolor. Deseo estar en su interior y sentir a mi alrededor el calor de mi mujer pero sé que debo ir despacio. Es su primera vez y tengo que ser cuidadoso.

Mi boca devora con pasión sus senos y de su garganta surgen gemidos que me incitan a seguir lo que estoy haciendo. Decido explorar más de su cuerpo, no puedo esperar a sentir el delicioso sabor de su excitación; su olor es increíblemente atrayente y me llama como un canto de sirena. Mis labios y mi lengua trazan un sendero sobre su vientre dejando un ligero rastro sobre su piel hasta llegar al borde delicado de sus bragas. Son muy bonitas y no deseo romperlas, así que con delicadeza la tomo de los lados y las bajo lentamente por sus finas piernas. Las lanzo y terminan en alguna parte de la sala, sinceramente no me importa dónde, lo que se muestra ante mis ojos es lo verdaderamente valioso. El sexo de mi mujer es toda una tentación; rosa, mojado y dispuesto para mí. Solo para mí.

-Tan hermosa…

No lo resisto más y mi boca se adueña de su centro; el primer contacto de mi lengua con su excitación me lleva a casi alcanzar mi propio clímax. Pero me contengo. Quiero que ella sea la que sienta primero placer, luego será para los dos. Primero ella. Es mi prioridad. Mis labios se apoderan de su clítoris, el cual chupo con fuerza y lamo con mi lengua. Mi mujer grita y gime de placer por mis atenciones. Mis caricias van en aumento de intensidad hasta que sé que Bella está a punto de venirse y decido masturbarla con uno de mis dedos. El placer se apodera de su cuerpo, el cual se curva en un arco perfecto. Las paredes de su centro aprietan mi dedo en su interior tratando de retenerlo y solo me hace pensar en que será igual en cuanto la penetre. Decido añadir un segundo dedo a la misma vez que sigo lamiendo su clítoris; quiero llevarla a un segundo orgasmo, anhelo que vuelva a deshacerse contra mi paladar. Es absolutamente exquisito el sabor de su excitación. Y lo consigo. Logro que mi Bella sucumba de nuevo al placer cuando mis dedos tocan ese punto en su interior que la lleva directamente a culminar.

-James por favor, quiero sentirte dentro de mí. Por favor, Batair.

-Yo tampoco puedo esperar más _mo chailin._

Recorro de forma inversa el camino que hice anteriormente con mi boca hasta volver a besar sus dulces labios para que pueda degustarse a sí misma. Mientras tanto, me deshago de mis calzoncillos y coloco mi miembro en la entrada de su cuerpo. Por fin volveremos a ser uno solo, por fin será mía de nuevo. Por fin mi alma vuelve a mí.

La penetro suavemente hasta que topo con la barrera de su virginidad, sé que le dolerá pero trataré que después solo sea bueno para ella. Ojalá pudiera ser yo el que sufra su dolor. De un rápido movimiento traspaso su himen y de sus hermosos ojos brotan lágrimas por el dolor. Como duele verla.

-Lo siento amor, ya pasó. Ya nunca más dolerá; lo prometo. Ya, no llores _mo dolag_, bésame y ámame.

-Batair te tengo.

Nuestros labios se funden y comienzo con un suave vaivén para que mi Bella se adapte a mi tamaño y a las penetraciones. En un momento determinado sus caderas responden a mis movimientos y el suave balanceo aumenta poco a poco en intensidad. Mi corazón comienza a latir de nuevo y deseo marcar a mi mujer con mi liberación. Ambos estamos cerca de culminar y decido acelerar el proceso llevando mis dedos a su clítoris para masajearlo al ritmo de nuestros movimientos. Mi Dalla se viene y sus paredes aprietan mi miembro provocando mi liberación. El placer que nuestros cuerpos sienten es inigualable y no puede existir una cosa mejor.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se vuelven acompasadas, decido salir lentamente de su interior para tumbarme a su lado y arrastrarla conmigo. Su cabeza descansa sobre mi hombro y su mano acaricia perezosamente mi pecho.

-James, tu corazón ha vuelto a latir.-Levanta su cabeza y sus dulces ojos me miran curiosos ante la respuesta que espera de mí.

-Los dioses me dijeron que cuando encontrara a mi compañera mi corazón volvería a la vida y no tendría necesidad de beber de otros humanos. Solo tendría sed de ella.

-Entonces, ¿me pertenecerás por completo? ¿Me transformarás?

-Soy tuyo en todos los sentidos y cuando estés lista te convertiré.

-Te amo Batair.

-Te amo Dalla.


End file.
